The Memory's Secret
by whiteflower213
Summary: Jack was kidnapped three years ago. Kim was kidnapped three days ago. But where are they? And who could have a reason for taking two normal, California-tanned kids? (Formerly Abduction)
1. Prologue

**No One's POV**

She was wearing a plush aquamarine t-shirt that had a girl holding a sword plastered on it. The back of the shirt read 'Warriors!' which did not go at all with the fuzzy bunny pajama bottoms she had on. Her honey-blonde hair was pulled into a low messy bun that bobbed as she danced to a song. She poured some soda into a cup and proceeded to place it on the table.

Now usually she would have gone to bed when she was done. She would turn off the lights and unplug the electronics just as she had always been instructed to. Then she would lay her head down on her pillow and the house would become still. And to any passer-by the old Victorian-style house would look abandoned, seeing as her parents would always be at some random party. A, _typical,_ night.

But not tonight.

After she finished and washed her cup, she got out a new chick-flick her friends had been _raving_ about. She hadn't seen it yet. She popped it into the DVD player and started on the popcorn.

Everything still would have been fine if she hadn't involuntarily screeched when a red-hot kernel hit her hand.

That's when he stopped.

Stupidly, she had left the curtains up, so it wasn't that hard to see her. She didn't look up at the window. Even if she had it wouldn't have mattered. He was a master of disguise.

This was usually when the hunter went in for the kill. When he got what he came for. But he stalled a little bit. It felt like her image was tickling his mind, teasing him. It made him angrier.

He warily tested the window and felt it loosen.

_Doesn't she even know how to lock her own windows?_ He scoffed to himself.

About then was when she started filling the bowls with the freshly popped kernels. He waited until she had his back to him before easing the window open and sneaking inside. Now if you would have known this girl, you would now that almost _nothing_ scared her. But at around midnight, when the window mysteriously opens, and you feel a breeze go up your shirt, you have an excuse to feel a twinge of nervousness. At least that's what she told herself.

Warily, she made her way to the window. Her brown eyes flitted around the cement patio outside. _Bingo!_ A tiny black scuff mark caught her eye. It had _not_ been there before. Or maybe it had, and her own jumpiness was making her delusional? Either way, it was enough to make her stiffen up with dread. He noticed.

_*crunch, crunch, crunch*_

She slowly shut her eyes.

_*snap*_

She winced slightly at the sound of a kernel being split in two.

Whirling around, she rushed at the intruder. He easily side-stepped her and caught the side kick she had immediately aimed at him. He flipped her foot -and the rest of her- into a wall. She painfully got up and attacked again. She threw a punch at his face which he easily blocked, rolling behind her in the process. His boot forcefully hit her spine sending her back into the wall.

Usually his victims gave up about now, but she was no ordinary girl. And she wasn't programmed to give up after only two rounds!

She staggered back up and felt her forehead. Her hand came back with a sticky red substance on it. She didn't get much time for self-pity, since he side kicked her into the dining room table. She rebounded with a round-house kick but found herself on her stomach, a heavy boot holding her down. She tried to think of a way out of her current position, but just couldn't come up with one. He had her pinned.

She had to face it. He was better than her. If only she had learned something from her friend before he had left_. It wouldn't have mattered anyway_. She told herself_. This isn't a game_. _This is real_, she scolded herself as tears found their way into her eyes. And yet she still desperately wanted her friend! She wanted him to come in, save the day, and make her laugh like he always did.

_Suck it up._ Her teeth gritted together and she forced her tears back into her head.

He looked at the back of her head and tried to figure her out. No _normal_ girl could have kept fighting through as much pain as he had just put her through. This meant that he must have busted into one of _their_ houses! But now she lay in her own pool of blood and sweat. _They didn't cry.  
_**(A/N: I know, I never explained who _they_ are. I was gonna do multiple chapters that would explain it but I didn't.)**

He grasped her arms tightly and dragged her upwards. Then he took her wrists above her head and pinned her to a wall so she couldn't harm him.

Her dark brown eyes widened and lit with recognition. She let in a tiny gasp.

"Have we met before?" He didn't like the look she was giving him.

Her face fell a little as she replied.

"You don't remember?"

He ignored her question.

"Is there a reason you know me? And an explanation as to why I don't know you?"

She didn't respond. And he slammed his fist into the wall, a couple of inches away from her skin. He smirked as she flinched.

"You know what I could do to you?" He asked.

"Yes, Ja-"

"Don't use my name."

She glared at him.

"If you're quite done, then yes. I know exactly what you could do."

"Then why aren't you screaming and trying to get away?" He whispered into her ear, his breath causing shivers to go down her spine. He simply chuckled.

"Because I'm not that kind of girl." Her reply was monotone. He had to admire this girl. She was tough.

He slammed her into a chair, watching her from the corner of his eye. She just sat there and stared at him as he rummaged through her cupboards.

"The rope is in the drawer to your left."

Opening the drawer, her grabbed the rope and whirled around to stare at her.

"You know you could've made a run for it by now. I do enjoy a good chase."

"I know." Her monotone voice was back.

"So why didn't you?"

"Because I don't abandon my friends!" Her brown orbs burnt into his. "Even if they've gone delusional." She muttered to herself, looking away.

"Friends?!" He stalked towards her and pinched her chin between his forefinger and thumb, forcing her to look at him. "How are we friends? I don't even remember you!"

"To sum it up?" Her warm brown eyes had gone cold. Dead. Flat. "You were my best friend."

"Were?" He asked quietly.

"3 years ago you up and disappeared." She answered, just as quiet. "Are you bipolar?"

He just threw his head back and laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

His expression hardened. He kneeled in back of her and started tying her wrists together. As soon as he had finished, he started with her ankles.

"You don't believe me."

"No, no I don't." He still wasn't looking at her. It made her heart skip a beat, being so near to him.

"Why? Everything I've said has been the truth."

"I don't have any friends." He stuffed a gag into her mouth. It was saturated with something that was making her brain go fuzzy. He flipped a blindfold over her eyes. The last sight she saw that day was a boy with impossibly soft long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

She had definitely been drugged. Her muscles were cramped from lying on a cold, hard surface. It didn't help that she kept banging into the wall. Somehow she made sense that she was in some type of truck or van. She struggled lightly and then stopped when footsteps drew near.

"Sleeping beauty is awake!" A voice said, and another one snickered quietly. Her blindfold suddenly got ripped off, and she was looking up into the face of Jack Brewer. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Good morning, Kimmy."

**Sucks! I know! Oh, well. (: It was a way to get steam out. Anyway, leave constructive criticism! I could use it.**


	2. Vans and Hiding Places

**Kim's POV**

We've been traveling for a while. I lost count of how long after day four. We had stopped countless times, but most times when we did, Jack would sit in front of the door with a shot gun in one hand, watching me.

There were at least 5 men with Jack, but I had no clue who half of them were. I eventually had figured out that one's name was David, and another one was Troy.

Currently, we were stopping at a gas station. The guy named Troy hauled me up and snapped the ropes that held my wrists and ankles together. I stretched, stiff from the hours that I had spent sitting on the cold metal in silence. Troy's scabby, sweaty hands grasped my shoulders. He roughly shoved me out of the van, right into Jack.

"Watch it!" Jack hissed, taking an intimidating step forward, causing Troy to cower. It almost made me laugh watching Troy, who had at least 40 more pounds of muscle than Jack did, scared witless by him.

Jack grabbed my wrists and plastered on a light, carefree expression, and proceeded to drag me towards the gas station. I supposed to any person watching us, he looked like a boyfriend dragging his unwilling girlfriend in the store to get him some gum. _Well played._ I thought.

"You have two minutes." Jack muttered into my ear. I walked quickly towards the restroom, him on my tail. As I slammed the door behind me I surveyed the area. No windows. Of course. And Jack was standing outside of the door. I sighed and started cleaning up.

_Besides,_ I told myself as I got done and came out._ I won't abandon my friend._ But the more I told myself that, the more unsure I was. If somebody gave me a chance to escape, I would undoubtedly take it.

"Are you ready?" Jack turned his mud-colored eyes to mine. It struck me again how different he looked. His eyes used to make my insides melt. They had looked like warm, gooey chocolate. Now his hair was lighter, almost like he'd been in the sun a lot, and his skin was darker because of a tan. Also, he had gotten _way_ taller, bigger, and stronger. His eyes were stone cold. Every expression he wore looked worn and detached.

He definitely wasn't the little 14-year-old I had come to know and, heck, even _loved. _

I carefully nodded my head. He grabbed my hand. I waited for the tingles that _always_ shot up my spine every time he touched me, but they didn't come. I felt empty. Realization hit me. He wasn't who I wanted anymore. That person had left me. He was the hunter and I was the prey.

There could be no relationship, no matter how harmless.

_bump, bump, PING!_

I jumped awake to a loud sound and heard someone let out a string of profanities. I crumpled back into my miserable little ball and tried to go back to sleep. My body felt worn out from being in one position all day.

Just as I was dozing off I jumped awake again to a _BAM!_

I blinked my eyesight clear and looked out of the tinted windows. It looked like Jack had gotten angry, and had most likely punched the van, which now had a grapefruit-sized dent in it.

_He has some anger issues!_ I thought sleepily.

So apparently we had gotten a flat tire, which had made Jack none-too-happy. In fact, he was livid because that meant we had to stop at the nearest town, which happened to be Bandon, Oregon. By the time the van had gotten done, a huge snow storm had blown in. Of course, it was in the middle of December. So we had gotten a motel for a few nights until the storm blew over.

Currently, I was in the corner, looking out of the window at the torrents of snow coming down. I had tried to take a run for it when everyone had been preoccupied with talking to the mechanic. I didn't make it more than 10 steps before lithe, tan arms wrapped around my waist. It was the 7th time I had tried to run, and the 7th he had caught me. 'Why do you keep trying to get away?' he had hissed in my ear, before taking me – thrashing and screaming – back to the other guys. I had to stop fighting after about 5 minutes. My body had taken too much stress lately. The mechanic had looked at me, his brow furrowed, but decided to drop it. I knew that he was suspicious, and that we would have to leave as soon as we could. Maybe that was what was making Jack so edgy.

In truth, I didn't know why I kept running. It wasn't helping. What I needed was a carefully drawn out plan.

**Jack's POV**

_Man this is boring._ I leaned back onto the bed and placed my hands over my eyes. When I got this job, I thought I would at least be able to be on the road. Instead I was stuck in a hotel room with a mute! She hadn't talked since we had our fight in her house. And all of the other boys were in different rooms, so there was _no one_ to talk to. Talk about boring.

I would just watch TV, but the storm was making the channels come in broken up and fuzzy. And he would _not_ be the first one to talk. So he just laid there. And laid there. And laid there…

I fell asleep, only to be awoken by the slam of a door. _Stupid!_ I scolded myself. _She could be gone by now!_ But then I remembered that we are on the 6th story, and that I had put a pad lock on the door, and only_ I_ have the key. So she must be in the restroom. I settled back down and sighed. I wish more than _anything_ that I had a DVD right about now. My mind wandered off…

**Kim's POV**

I snuck into the bathroom, and then slammed the door. _Who cares if I wake him up? Besides, he hasn't done _me _any great and miraculous favors. _I stripped and turned on the water. Steam swarmed up around me and I let the jets of water from the shower massage my back. It was like it was melting my troubles away. If I closed my eyes I could almost pretend that I was in my shower at home. Like when I came out, I would see the comforting lavender rug and the fluffy blue cotton towels that soaked up water like a sponge. But when I did get out, I saw beige. That's all there was. White and beige.

I picked up the thin towel and began drying myself off. I had washed my clothes in the laundromat downstairs and they still hadn't dried, so I shrugged into one of Jack's long plain t-shirts with pockets decorating the front. It almost reached my knees. More evidence that he had shot up in height.

I turned to go out, and then stopped. He had taken my cell phone and kept it with him while we were in the van, but he had probably taken it out when we had come in here. When he had fallen asleep I had looked at him. Noticing no bulges in his pockets, I had then searched around the room. I couldn't find it anywhere! The only place left was: the bathroom!

Excited, with a stupid grin slapped on my face, I quietly moved things around, looked under and in them, and then moved them back. I frantically searched through everything, with shaking hands, only to come up empty. Where was it?! I sighed and slid down the door. I lifted my face towards the florescent light, pretending it could actually warm my face. I opened my eyes, squinting for a moment, and then saw something. An air vent! I quickly stood up on the toilet and removed the cover, and probed with my fingers. They hit something square and smooth. My phone!

Luckily, when he turned it off, the sound had been off, so when I turned it on, it didn't make a peep. I slowly went up to 'contacts' and chose Grace. I hit the green button and pressed the screen to my ear.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Rin- Hello?_

"Grace! I need help!" I whisper-yelled.

_Kim?! Where are you girl? What's going on?_

"I'm in Bando-" I suddenly stopped. I could've sworn I just heard a muffled _click._

I stuffed the cell phone into one of the pockets on the shirt. I unlocked the door and sluggishly pulled it open. I winced as a cold gun barrel lightly grazed my forehead.

"Who ya talking to?"

**And there it was, ladies and gents... Review!**


	3. Sobbing and Phone Calls

**I'm so sorry for not posting! I've been horribly sick and overwhelmed with homework! So if I don't get another chapter on for a few days don't hate me!**

**Grace's POV**

"-" The line had gone dead. I practically started pacing. Where was she? What or where is Bando? Is Kim ok? Somehow, from the way she was whisper-shouting at me, I didn't think she was.

"Ouch!" Pain tingled up my leg. Of course pacing in my _very_ cluttered room would prove to be difficult.

_ How to find her, how to find her, how to find her?!_

If I had an inkling of an idea where she was, I'd be out that door, in the car, and driving towards her. I couldn't imagine life without her! She'd been my BFF ever since I moved here from Kansas in 5th grade! We've been through cheer-tryouts, boy drama, and petty cat-fights together, and much more.

I plopped down on my bed in frustration, slapping my face into my hands. After a few minutes of brainstorming, the only thing I could come up with is to try and get a hold of Mrs. Crawford and tell her I'd talked to her daughter. But of course, Kim's mom has been a mess the last week. She blamed herself for Kim's disappearance for simply not being home. But she had a right to know that I'd talked to Kim.

I flipped out my phone. My finger instinctively hovered above the six. Kim. An old habit, I suppose. I went to _contacts_ and picked _Chelsea Crawford._

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_You have reached the mail box of-_

I snapped the phone shut.

_Dang it!_ I threw my phone on the bed and plopped down after it. Then, inspiration struck. If she wouldn't answer me, I would come to her! Excited, I sprung up, grabbed my jacket and keys, and almost flew to the car.

I slowed down as I neared the long, dirt road that led to the big house. Police officers had blocked off the road. I smirked to myself and made a U-turn. After a few minutes I turned onto another dirt road that sloped downwards and to the left. _The back way._

I pulled up a little ways away from the yellow tape that was plastered around the house. In the doorway police officers were letting their dogs roam on the porch. Kim's mom was huddled into a miserable ball of tears, hanging onto Kim's little sister Hanna for dear life. They were both sobbing. Kim's father was pleading with the police chief, who was looking more exasperated by the second.

I sighed and walked under the tape, ignoring the police officer that was trying to get me to stop. I walked over to Kim's dad, but the police chief talked to me first.

"Gracie!" He sounded tense, so I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Uncle Ray!" I smiled up at him. It made his brown eyes sparkle. I was glad that he had _some_ happiness left. He used to be a goofy, slightly chubby, middle-aged man who would only be a phone call away. But since he had gotten promoted to chief, we hardly ever saw him. He was always busy. And the stress caused him to become thin and his eyes became haggard. He looked especially worried now, which was understandable. He never really knew Kim. I mean, he had met her a few times when I had drug her to my family reunions, but he wasn't close to her. But he knew that she was a nice, academic girl who was head of the cheer squad, and that her going missing was a deep wound to the little town of Seaford.

"Grace, you're interrupting our discussion." His brown eyes flashed. I'd never seen Kim's dad so annoyed, so I retraced my steps back to Kim's mother. By now Hanna was sitting away from her mother, who was still lying there, hyperventilating. Hanna's expression worried me. She was just sitting there, staring off into space. She looked so small and frail. I mean, she _was_ small, but she always had Kim's strong attitude. But now she just looked _delicate._ I slowly sat down on the step beside her.

"How's it going sweetie?" I said softly. She lethargically turned to look at me. I held my arms out. She went into them wordlessly and sobbed. I stroked her honey colored hair. I hushed her and slowly she stopped shaking.

I meant to tell her about Kim, but I never got the chance since two police officers ran over to my uncle Ray. I tried to get up to see what all the commotion was about, but Hanna was clinging to me like a monkey, so I picked the 7-year-old up and walked over.

"-and it goes down the road." A police officer with sandy hair said. His colleague nodded in agreement.

"Alright." My uncle sighed. "Let's go check it out." He started walking towards his police car. I fell in pace with him.

"What's happening?"

"We found some unusual tire tracks on the dirt road going away from the highway. There were some that went to the highway, but obviously you can't track tires on asphalt. So we're following the tracks down the dirt road."

I opened the passenger door, but my uncle motioned towards the crying girl in my arms. I glared at him.

"I know you want to go, so go give Hanna to her mom! Hurry!"

I fast-walked back to the steps and tapped on Mrs. Crawford's shoulder. She looked up at me with puffy teal eyes. I gently sat Hanna on her lap and sprinted back to the car, a few tears finding their way onto my cheeks.

I got in and slapped my seatbelt on. I sniffled as we pulled onto the bumpy road. My uncle patted my knee awkwardly.

I looked at the endless cornfields flitting by. My eyes slowly shut.

**Jack's POV**

"I said, who are you talking too?" I kept my tone cheery and smirked, as she was obviously scared stiff. I slightly pulled the gun back and tapped her shoulder with it. "Breathe."

Her hazel eyes flashed to mine at the touch. The fear in them told me everything. She was hiding something.

"I-I was singing to myself." She was almost a good liar.

"Oh yeah? Then sing for me." I lounged on the door frame and smirked again at her discomfort.

Her gaze hardened.

I'm stuck in your head,

I'm back from the dead,

Got you running scared,

I'm fearless

I'm calling you out

I'm taking you down

Don't you come around

I'm fearless

I'm fearless

_Wow. She's pretty good. _I raised an eyebrow, sending a faint blush of embarrassment to appear on her cheeks. Immediately, her faced flushed red with anger. She looked me in the eye again. _Man, she's really got to stop doing that…_

"I proved to you I can sing. Can I go now?" I raised my hands slightly. She stormed out, hitting my shoulder with her own quite forcefully. _That crosses the line. I need to show that girl that she's _not_ the boss here. I am._

"Go to bed." She was already sitting on the bed, but when she heard my words, she immediately stood up.

"No."

I raised an eyebrow again, annoyed.

"I said, go. To. Bed." I slightly raised the gun barrel towards her again.

She glared at me, but I could tell I had won this battle. She was slightly shaking. But she just stood there with her arms crossed. I took a step forward and she unwillingly melted into the covers.

**Grace's POV**

_BAM!_

I jerked up, hitting my head on the ceiling of the little car. I glared at the door my uncle had just shut resentfully and rubbed my head a little. Then I looked out the window. What I saw shocked me.

When Kim and I were little, they had this _beautiful_, charming, red stereotype barn that we had sleepovers in. We would take the Crawford's four wheelers and drive out to it, jump on the hay, and eventually lay our sleeping bags out in the loft. Not like we got any sleep, but still. We hadn't been out there in ages, but I still remembered every detail.

It looked nothing like what was standing in front of me. A mess of charred wood and black walls was all that was left. The only way that I could tell that it was the same barn was the white oak door that had somehow partially survived the flames. It was a disaster. I had to choke down tears.

I shut my eyes and turned away, deciding that I would mess with one tragedy at a time. I pulled my phone out and called Julie.

"Hello? Grace? Have they found Kim yet? Is she alright?!"

"Woah Julie. Calm down. No they haven't found Kim yet."

"Then why are you calling!?"

"Well, I have a que-" I got cut off by an idiot police officer who accidently hit his panic button. Even though he didn't see me, I glared at him.

"Where are you Grace?"

"I'm at the Crawford's barn. It looks like it burned down. They're going to bring in a crane to help clean it up. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well, may I ask what you _did_ call me about?"

"So this morning I talked to Kim."

"…"

"Julie? You still there?"

"EEEEEEEE!" I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Where is she? Is she ok?"

"Well, I'm not sure. She said she was somewhere called Bando, but I don't know where that is. I was hoping you maybe knew."

"No, but have you told the police yet?"

"I was going to but they're busy with the barn."

"Well, why don't you ask Milton?"

"Why would I call him?" I was genuinely confused.

"Because he could probably trace the phone!"

"Oh!" _Well now I feel stupid…_ "Thanks Julie. I'll have Milton update you, k?"

"Ok, see you!"

I snapped the off button and looked up Milton's name in my contacts. I didn't have him in speed dial because, well, he might be my best friend's friend and my other best friend's boyfriend, but that didn't mean we were really close. At all. I hit his name and heard it ring.

"Hello?"

"Milton?"

"Grace? Why are you calling me? Is something wrong? Something to do with Kim?"

"Well, nothing. But, umm, do you by any chance know how to trace calls?"

"Yeah…"

"Good! Julie said you could! So KimcalledmeandwasallI'minbandoandIdon'tknowwhatthatmeansbutyoudo?" My excitement got the best of me.

"_What?"_

"Kim called me and said she was in Bando but the phone call got cut off and I don't know what or where Bando is. So I was hoping that you could call her cell and trace her phone…"

"Of course!" He sounded strangely excited. "Why didn't I think of it before?! Julie's a genius! I'll call you later when I have the detes, bye!"

_Did he really just say _detes_? _I cringed a little. Nerds are just weird.

**I know, not very eventful. I promise we'll get a little more surprise/shock in the next chapter. Review!**


	4. Connect 4

**I'm sorry for being _so_ _late _with the update! (ha that rhymed) Though what can I say? First off, if you read my author notes on Online, I said that I needed to figure out where this story is going. Well, I did! Yay! ;)**

**Second, I've been working on Online and the new story that I'll eventually post after I get it done. Yeah, I decided that any stories I'll post in the future will be _done_ before I start posting chapters. I learned that lesson a little too late though with Abduction.**

**And I forgot to do disclaimers... so... I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT! (Or Eddie wouldn't be gone. Why Eddie/Alex?! WHY?!)**

**Anyway, here's Abduction chap. 4! As Jerry would say, WHOOH!**

**Jack's POV**

Lose. Lose. Lose. Lose. UGH. I'm _so_ bored!_ You're losing an electronic game of connect-four. Of course you're bored. _I forcefully told my inner-self to _shut up._

I lay back on the covers and turned my head to look at the person on the other bed. Her blonde hair was splayed out in back of her, a little darker than normal because it was wet. She was clutching an extra pillow like a teddy bear. My eyes flashed over her face once more. Dang! She looks so familiar! It was really starting to annoy me.

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. Maybe if I slept a little bit I would feel better…

"_Jack! Watch out!" A fist came towards my face. I grabbed the fist and kicked the person in the stomach. He went flying into a table._

"_Are you ok?!" Suddenly I was being hugged by a small warm body. I hugged back. Tear-filled brown eyes peered up into my own. "I wish they would just leave you alone! I don't know what I would do without you." Suddenly my hand flashed up and tilted her head back. I wanted to comfort the sad girl._

"_Hey, It'll be alright! They'll never take me away." It seemed like the right thing to say._

_She immediately shook her head. "You don't know that Jack. You can't possibly know that."_

_Suddenly she was taken up in a whirl wind. That last thing I saw was the tears spilling down her face, her chin trembling._

_Then the scene morphed and I was sitting on a bed in a dark, quiet room. Three kids came in. One of them, a tall, nerdy red head came over._

"_Jack, you know that she's not going to just forgive you for ditching her at like that. We will. Well, maybe not Rudy, but we will! Right guys?" He looked back eagerly at the other two._

"_I guess." A short African American came over with a Latino following._

"_I don't know dude. He did hurt my little sis…" The Latino muttered._

"_Jerry, how many times do we need to tell you, she's not your sister!"_

"_Yes she is…" 'Jerry' said mutinously._

_The redhead turned back to me. "Don't worry Jack. We'll talk to her. She'll come around, you'll see."_

_I blacked out._

_I was sitting in a white room. The kind you use in mental hospitals. I tried to get up, but my hands were tied to the chair, as were my feet. I tried to cry out, but someone had gagged me._

_Suddenly I heard a loud noise and my eyes automatically flew to the source of the noise. A man in a blue suit appeared, accompanied by two tough-looking men. He came right in front of me and took something silver out of his pocket. _A knife._ Suddenly, wetness was dripping down the side of my face. I cried out in pain. He plunged the knife into my arm. I fought to get out of the restraints, screaming, but he only twisted it in more. He looked me in the eyes._

"_Hello Jackie." His laughter infiltrated my brain even after the man in blue had faded away._

I jumped up, my eyes wide. I started pacing and cursing, and then suddenly remembered that she was still sleeping, and then continued pacing.

_That's it. I'm going crazy._

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

I smacked my head over and over trying to get the buzzing out of my head.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

It wasn't going away. I stopped moving and just listened. My head snapped towards her bed and I slowly walked towards her. I cursed again, remembering that she was in the bathroom for who-knows how long.

I ran in and yanked the air vent cover off and cursed again when I realized the phone was gone.

_Her._

I actually growled a little as I walked around the bed to her. In a flash her hands were pinned above her head, her legs under my knees. I used my free hand to find the lump. Her eyes flashed open, startled. My fingers felt a cool, smooth screen. _Aha. Found it._

Realization and fear laced her face as I waved her phone in front of her face, tauntingly. I got up, grabbed my gun, and shoved the window open. It was still snowing horrendously. I tossed the phone high into the air, aimed, and fired. The black gadget split into a million pieces.

I turned back to her and smiled.

"There, isn't that better?"

**Milton's POV**

"Finally." I muttered. I grabbed my phone and dialed Grace's number, grinning.

"Hello?"

"I found her."

**Grace's POV**

"Really?" My smile could've outshone the sun. "Well, where the heck is she?!"

He laughed, ecstatic. "She's in Oregon. Bandon, Oregon, to be exact."

I stopped and put a finger to my chin. "Well, I'll have to go get her!" My heart was racing like I was about to go on the Hollywood Tower of Terror and I could feel my cheeks flush with anticipation and excitement.

"It's not that simple Grace." His voice took on a matter-of-fact tone and I forced myself to listen and not _zone out _like I do in Biology. "She could be in trouble. She could be being held hostage. She could be starving to death in a ditch somewhere. She could possibly be-" He gulped a little here. "-_dead! _She could be kidnapped. Heck, for all we know, she could have been dead and someone was tricking you! She could be-"

"WHAT'S YOUR POINT?!" I screeched. I could hear him stuttering on the other end of the line.

"I was just trying to say," he muttered when he got his voice under control. "That _anything_ could have or _be_ happening to her, and that you should get the police or even the FBI working on this."

I placed a hand on my thudding heart, trying to calm my temper down. "You don't think I've _tried?!_"

"I have no doubt that you've tried Grace, but sometimes your best isn't good enough. I know that from experience." I could hear the raw remorse in his voice. I know that he blamed himself for Jack disappearing all those years ago, for not being at Jack's house when he _said_ he would be, and that just happened to be the _exact time_ when Jack vanished. Much like Kim's mother blames herself now.

We were both silent for a moment.

"Well," I started awkwardly. "Um… I'll see you later Milton."

"Yeah, bye." His voice was quiet and distanced. The line disconnected. I looked down at the shiny black surface for a moment before slipping it into my pocket and going towards the barn. Noticing a cluster of people all around the eastern wall, including my uncle, I headed in that direction.

Getting closer I realized that reaching my Uncle Ray would prove to be more difficult than I had planned. The group of people weren't clustered around _him_, but more like something that he was standing _by._ When I reached them I was shocked to Mr. Crawford elbowing his way out of the mass, tears running down his face. If you've ever seen a grown man, one that was like a father-figure to you, cry, let me tell you; it's a humbling experience. I looked around and saw many other people turn away from the object-of-interest with tears in their eyes. I started down the path that Kim's dad had made in his haste to get away. My uncle saw me and jogged over before I could get see what was on the ground. He tried to turn me away but I ducked under his arm. Before I even got two steps closer I saw what had ravaged Mr. Crawford.

A body.

**I told you that there'd be a little surprise. At least, I _hope_ that you didn't see that coming...**

**So does anyone have an idea why Eddie's gone on the show? Will you tell me if you know?**

**Also, who else is thinks that Kim and Jack will kiss in the third season? Review!**


	5. Footsteps

**Hello! Terrible person here! I'm not going to bore you with apologies, but if you guys have read my Online A/N, then you should know why this hasn't been posted. It's been done for a while actually… I just never had time to put it on…**

**So… there's a really sad subject I need to discuss with you people: I'm really not feeling this story. It was originally supposed to be an oneshot but you guys wanted more and in my poor, naïve days (February) I did not know that knowing where a story is going before you write it is good. And having detailed chapter plans written out before you start posting.**

**So should I continue? If not, then I will either delete this story or put it on a hiatus for a **_**looooooooooooooooooooong**_** time.**

**Other thing: I had up to chapter 8 figured out. And then, inspiration struck, and I figured out something. I want to do something totally different with Grace than what I was originally going to do with her!**

**Anyway, THIS STORY IS MAKING ME MAD! So tell me the truth... Does this story suck?**

**(btw; If I seem hyper, I'm sorry. I had this painkiller that had a whole bunch of caffeine in it and I never really have caffeine, so it's getting to me. Sorry.)**

**Kim's POV**

My eyes opened to little slits. I moved my arm and was rewarded with unpleasant prickles. My toes stretched and I moved my back, causing it to pop. I sighed and relaxed back into the bed.

_BANG_

My breath hitched. A blur shot up in the opposite side of the room. Scrunching my eyes shut I burrowed back into my covers. _Jack will take care of it, Jack will take care of it._

_BANG-BANG-BANG_

This time I let out an involuntary screech.

"Shut up!" Jack hissed from somewhere in the dark motel room, causing me to clench my hands together even more.

A few moments of silence.

I poked my head out from under the covers, causing cold air to immediately caress my face. I couldn't see Jack anywhere in the hotel room. Flinging my covers off, I tried to stealthily make my way over to the open door.

Then I realized that Jack was lying on the floor, right as I tripped over him.

"Ouch!" He whispered, his brown eyes flashing at me through the darkness. "Are you really that clumsy?"

I bit back a smart comeback. "Well why are you on the floor? And why is the door open?"

"Why aren't you in bed? Didn't you hear the gunshots?"

I cringed slightly. _Those were gunshots?_ I guess I didn't put that together in my head…

_Thump-thump-thump_

Jack suddenly tensed and pulled the door closed. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto the bed, getting me squished under his weight. He held a finger to his lips as we lay in that position, listening to the footsteps gradually getting closer.

And then I heard it. Screaming.

**Grace's POV**

My hand went to my mouth, my feet frozen to the ash-covered ground. The people were still mulling around me, some crying, some sighing, and some patting my shoulder with murmured 'I'm sorry's.

The putrid stench hit me. I looked down at a burned, blackened body. It made my stomach churn. Its arms were thrown out like a bird about to take flight, its legs twisted at odd angles. This person had died in agony.

It was a tiny and frail body. I looked at it, trying to fathom how someone could get burned out here, in the middle of nowhere. You could slightly tell it was female and a sob rose in my throat. _I don't even know who she _was_, and I'm beginning to cry!_

I whipped my head away from the gruesome sight; I've never had the strongest stomach. Peering at my uncle, I noticed the sorrowful face that he gave me. It was almost… apologetic. Which was a little odd.

He walked forwards and enveloped me in a warm hug. Before I knew it tears were flooding my cheeks, my shoulders shaking.

_I'm crying for a person that I don't even know._

That thought made me chuckle a little bit.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He murmured in my hair.

After my tears stopped, I stood there feeling like a little girl again, enveloped in a warm hug.

My uncle was still whispering apologies; "You shouldn't have to see that right now, I'm sorry I brought you…"

It was making me seriously annoyed. I mean, yes, I did see a random person who had died a horrible death, and yeah, my best friend is missing, but…

Wait.

Pulling back a little, I peered up into his face. "Is that why you're apologizing? Is that why Mr. Crawford was _crying_?Do you really think that _this body is Kim Crawford's?!_"

His face became distraught, but I continued on; "Because that can't be Kim. I _talked_ to Kim! I even-"

"You talked to Kim?"

"_Yes!_" I yelled at his dubious tone.

He pulled me in for another hug and I squirmed, uncomfortable, and scowled. "Honey, I know you won't want to believe this, but the sooner you come to terms with what happened, the better it will be."

His sympathy irked me.

"How can you even be sure it's her?" I questioned bitterly.

"We can't until we get her DNA and dental records checked, but it is almost certain. If you think about it, this makes sense." I whipped away from him as if I'd been stung.

"What do you mean it _'makes sense'_? It _doesn't _make sense! That's the whole point!"

"Think about it," he started gently. "Three years ago, Jackson Brewer went missing. Kim was distraught, especially when she learned of the likelihood that he had ran away. According to you in the depths of her depression she had thought about running too."

"That wasn't true." I said bitterly. "She didn't want to run away. She wanted to go find him. She had faith that he wouldn't have gone on his own will."

"Yes, but still. Think about it. Her best friend goes missing, no letter, no goodbyes, and no possible explanation to where he had gone. She fell deep into her own sorrow. I've seen this type of case before. Eventually, you may think that she got better, that she isn't missing him anymore. But really, all of her loneliness, fear, and depression is left inside until she has to do something drastic."

We sat in stony silence for a minute.

"I'll be in the car when you're done here." I bit off, and then stalked the opposite direction, shaking my head in disgust.

**BLESS YOU PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! PEACE OUT!**


	6. GOOD NEWS! AN

** And this is an author's note! I'm sorry! I don't even like writing these and I'm writing these!**

**Anyway, good news everyone! So, I'm not going to delete this story, but I had my friend Sam help me and we figured out the plot and outline of this whole thing. So I'm not going on hiatus or anything else like that.**

** Other good news; my friend Sam is co-writing this with me!**

**;D**

**She is going to write all of the even chapters and I'll write all of the odd chapters, so we should (hopefully) get this updated faster than I have been updating this… which has been like once every two or three weeks… but I hope to get a chapter out every week or week and a half, which I know I've said before, but this time it might really happen!**

**OH! And before I forget, I am about halfway done with my next World of Chances chapter. I've been in a hotel since Tuesday without a computer and have been figuring the plot for this story out with Sam that whole time so I haven't had any time to work on WOC… I'll have it out tomorrow, I promise!**

**And this Author's Note will go bye-bye in roughly a week or so.**

**See you, Whiteflower... PEACE OUT!**


	7. Screaming and Dead Bodies

_** Well hi! So this is Whiteflower... Obviously. I'm sorry for not posting until this morning! I actually wasn't going to post this morning since I'm cleaning my room but my friend Sam is posting it for me.  
This is her chapter, by the way, so enjoy! :D**_

**Grace's POV**

"Come on, Milton!" I pleaded through the phone, trying to give him my best puppy dog voice.

"No!"

"Kim could be out there being tortured and you're just going to sit there?" I said changing my voice and pulling the guilt trick.

"Grace it would be irrational to run off to save..." Milton tried to reason.

"Fine Milton. I'll get someone else to help me. How nice of you to let her die." I said sarcastically, knowing that it would get to him.

"Wait, Grace! I'll get you the ticket. But I can't get it today."

"Thank you Milton!" I said, hanging up the phone. _Now how to pack without letting my parents know?_

**Jack's POV**

The screaming was silenced by a gunshot. Kim jumped as it echoed through the building and I covered her mouth to make her breathing inaudible. The footsteps slowly got closer and hovered outside the door then slowly walked away. I waited until I couldn't hear them before I got off of Kim.

I leaned up against the door and listened. The getaway car skidded off with a horrible squeal and I carefully opened the door and looked around the corner; ready to kill the first thing that moved.

But the only things in the hall were dead bodies; I looked down at the dead blonde at my feet. She had a bullet right between her eyes.

I glanced at my guards down the hallway. All of them laid on the ground not moving. I walked over to Snakebite who had a bullet wound just above his left eye and knelt next to him.

Kim knelt next to me, looking at the dead body. "Get back in the room and stay there." I said harshly.

"Why don't you make me?" She snapped, staring me in the eye.

"Alright, let's go." I hissed, yanking her to her feet and dragging her behind me. I threw her into the bathroom and blocked the door. "Break that door and I'll put a bullet through your head."

I walked out of the room and looked at the bodies. _Blundering idiots. Leave me to clean up when you can't do your job._

I grabbed Snakebite's pant leg followed by the blonde's and dragged them both to the elevator and clicked the button. After a short wait, the doors opened. I quickly threw both in, letting Snakebite's leg block the door.

Walking over to Troy, I found that he was beaten up but wasn't dead. I drug the big guy over to the elevator and returned to find another dead man. This one was strangled to death. I quickly put him with Snakebite and the blonde. Then I drug the two unconscious guards into the elevator. I kicked Snakebite's foot inside and pressed the bottom floor.

**Kim's POV**

I smiled as I pulled out the bloody phone. When Jack left the room I picked up the cell phone from the dead blonde then followed him outside. I needed a reason to have him lock me up because I knew I couldn't run. The phone's case was saturated in blood but it should still work. But first I would have to get the 'indestructible' case off.

I pried at the case but it wouldn't come off so I gently banged it on the counter, careful not to make a lot of noise to alert Jack. I didn't want to find out what he would do to me if he caught me with another phone.

I heard a van start and glanced out the window to see Jack starting the van. Figuring the coast was clear I grabbed the metal soap holder sitting on the counter. After smacking the phone a couple of times I heard a crack. I yanked off the cover and rinsed the blood off of my hands. I quickly dialed Grace's number, not sure who else I should call.

_Ring_

_ Ring_

_ Ring_

_ Ring_

_ Ring_

_ Ring_

_ You have reached the voice..._

_ Come on Grace, answer, I don't have a lot of time! _I thought while clicking 'call' again.

_Ring_

_ Ring_

_ Ri-"What!?" _Grace snapped.

"Grace!"

_ "Kim! Where are you?"_

"I'm at..."

_ "I know where you're at but I mean the place." _

"I'm at a motel, but I think they're moving me tonight. There was a mass murder here." I heard a soft ding as the elevator. "I have to go, Jack is coming back."

_"Wait! Jack!? Ki…"_

I clicked the end call button and quickly threw the case and phone underneath the sink. I sat on the floor with my head on my knees pretending to sleep.

"We move now." Jack's cold voice said.

Jack tied my hands and feet before I could move. He slipped a blindfold on my head and flung me over his shoulder. He reeked of blood and death. I opened my mouth to protest but gagged on the smell. I tried to move and fling myself off Jack's shoulder but he grabbed my leg _really_ hard.

"Stop moving." He growled, annoyed by my attempt to get away.

Eventually, Jack dropped me on the cold hard metal floor in the van. He placed duct tape on my mouth and tied my hands to something.

"Now you stay here and be a good girl."

Jack smacked me in the back of the head with something hard and everything went fuzzy.

**Grace POV**

_Jack! What is Jack doing there?_

_ Ring_

I flipped my ringing phone open, expecting another call from Kim.

"Kim?"

"No, Milton. Look, I was thinking. You should try to get the FBI involved. I mean… Wait did you just talk to Kim?"

"Yes, she said she was in a hotel or something. But they were relocating her tonight. Something about a mass murder."

"Murder?" Milton's voice cracked. "Grace, if there are people killing other people it's to dangerous for you to go."

"She said Jack is there. She said he was coming back and she had to leave."

"Jack is there? Jack is alive?" Milton asked unable to show his excitement that his best friend was still breathing.

"From what she said, yes, he is. But it doesn't sound like a good thing. I need that ticket for tomorrow morning."

"If there was a murder and gunshots police will be there. They'll get the killers and catch both of them."

"I don't think they'll be in time. Think… She's in a hotel, there is a murder, and she still has time to call me. People may not even know that there _was_ a murder! I need that ticket now."

"But Grace…"

"No buts! I know where she is and I am going to go get her, with or without your help Milton!" I clicked the phone shut and shoved clothes into my backpack.

_Ring_

_ Ring_

_ Ring_

"Milton you can't talk me out of this. I am going."

"I know, I'll buy your ticket. I scheduled it for tomorrow morning in Bandon, Oregon."

"Thank you, Milton. I'll find them and bring them home." I said, clicking the phone shut and packing for tomorrow.

**Jack's POV**

I looked up at the hotel. I just had to figure out how to get rid of it and still be able to get out of here in time!

I had an idea in no time and made my way to the kitchen inside the hotel. I lit all of the stoves then quickly found the basement door. I entered it and looked for the propane tank, finding it sitting in the corner. I picked up a wrench that was sitting on the ground, picked a tube, and smacked it with the wrench. Hard enough to break the handle off.

Propane shot out of the valve giving off a high pitch scream as it did. I covered my mouth with my shirt and ran outside, throwing the wrench in the van and started it. I drove onto the highway, careful not to draw attention even though I wanted to floor it.

_BOOM!_

I looked back at the hotel with a smile as it was engulfed in flames. I looked in the mirror to see Troy getting up. He shook his head but before he could figure what was going on, I snapped at him.

"Troy!" I snapped. "Get up here and drive."

Troy jumped up and I put the van on cruise mode. I moved out of the driver's seat and grabbed the clothes underneath the other seat. I quickly changed into them and threw the bloody clothes onto the dead bodies and covered them with a blanket.

"I'm going to sleep. I'll kill whoever wakes me up."

_ I walked down a black alley. A scream ripped through the air making my blood run cold. I ran towards the scream. As I turned the corner into a__red-lit__alley I saw a__dark-haired__man standing over a young beautiful blonde girl. The man brought his knife down on her right__shoulder-blade. She screamed in pain._

_ "Please stop!" She begged._

_ "You must save her." A voice whispered in my head. It was familiar but I didn't know who it belonged to._

_ "Knock it off!" I snapped._

_ The man turned around and looked at his black eyes filled with nothing but evil. He smiled showing his pointed teeth. "Make me." His snake voice hissed._

_ I tried to move but couldn't The man turned back to the girl. "Now you are going to beg for your life. If you don't, I'll make your death is slow and painful."_

_ "Save her." The voice whispered again getting fainter._

_ The girl screamed again as he stabbed her._

_ "It's just a dream." I said shaking my head. "Wake up."_

My eyes flash opened chasing away the dream.

But the scream remained.

_**Hey so I want to ask you guys; what do you think is coming next?**_


End file.
